JDF (Job Definition Format) is an open, extensible, XML-based print workflow specification framework. It ties together authoring, production, management, manufacturing, delivery, and MIS (Management Information System) control. The intent to process conversion translates a JDF job definition of the product intent into a JDF process specification for specifying the manufacturing of the print product. The product description captures the customer's product intent6t by describing the desired print product. Product description formats, such as JDF product intent nodes, are intended to formalize the description of a print product to make translation to a workflow easier.
The JDF product intent defines the product description of the final product to be produced by the production shop. The product description consists of intent parameters of product characteristics for example binding, color models, finished size and references to artwork content such as PDLs and supporting data files such as images, fonts, profiles, etc. The JDF intent to process conversion system transforms the intent description into a JDF process network of process nodes, and specifies dynamic process parameters of each process node for execution by a workflow system. The process networks in combination with static process parameters set on specific workflow applications in the workflow system result in a fully populated workflow specification for the print shop.
Since such constructs are not typically meant to be human-readable, their use can be complicated and prone to error. Prior art methods for adding processes to print production workflows are therefore based on manual or improvised approaches, which cannot reliably and accurately provide the most appropriate translation into a workflow and which, therefore, result in inefficient and time consuming processes. There is a need to provide a methodology for adding processes into an automatically generated print shop process network which makes translation of the product description to workflow easier.
Based on the foregoing it is believed that a need exists for an improved method for adding processes to print production workflows utilizing an asset metadata and automated reasoning system. Additionally, a need exists for providing a methodology, which enables print product descriptions to be effectively and rapidly transformed into a desired end product.